


I'd come for you

by rosalina2124



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Wyatt gets assualted in jail will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,Like wounded soldiers in need of healingTime to be honest, this time I'm pleading,Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean itI can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me nowEveryday I spend away, my soul's inside out,Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehowBy now you know that I'd come for youNo one but you, yes, I'd come for youBut only if you told me toAnd I'd fight for youI'd lie, it's trueGive my life for youYou know I'd always come for you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'd come for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning implied attempted rape.

Chapter one  
The feeling of hands pinning my arms against the bed causes me to squirm as I feel a rough hand cover my mouth,to keep me from yelling. I’m in a position I don’t want to be in,I’m in jail,in the 1960s no less,alone,Rufus and Lucy are working on getting me out on bail. Flynn is here as well,he got arrested on other charges,but he so far has not been helpful,he pinned me as a male prostitute,which in the undercover role I am,which is why I got thrown in jail,so I could talk to this guy I needed to talk to for information. But since he pinned me as a prostitute,this older man set his eyes on me,his buddies too,and they saw their chance. He grabbed me,hard,,and pulled me to the bed,got me on it,,after quite a fight,and punch later,and now I’m here,trying to fight him off,I know what he’s going to do,and I don’t want it.

“Don’t fight it pretty boy,it’s just going to make it worse”he says softly,sour breath against my cheek. I feel him place his knee against my thigh,to keep me from moving,and I know unless something or someone jumps in fast,I’m screwed,it’s going to happen. I feel him touch me,hand caressing my stomach,hands going down lower,to my beltline. He touches me,and I squirm,then I feel his bruising grip on my hip,to stop me. This goes on for awhile,until I hear the sound of a clanking door opening and closing,a guard,which spooks him. He stops,then a name is called for bail,I’m not up yet,I hope I am soon,I want out of this hell hole. “This ain’t over pretty boy,this will be continued later”he says,letting go of me,and getting off of me,same as the other guy. Then I’m left on the bed,trembling,in pain,and scared,terrified. I find myself bringing my knees to my chest,some sort of comfort,during all this mess. I taste blood in my mouth at some point,I must have bitten my lip,and I find myself spitting it onto the floor,no choice given the circumstances.

I hear the door clank open again at some point,and this time my name is called,meaning they bailed me out. I manage to get up,sorely,and make my way to the cell door,which the guard unlocks. I follow him down a hallway,then out to a waiting area,where she is waiting,I’ve never been happier to see her than I am now. I make my way over to her,and once I do I hug her tight,losing my composure some what,rightfully so,it was scary and hard in there. “Shh,I got you Wy,shh,let’s sit down alright,Rufus will be here with the car in a few minutes”she murmurs as I let her place a cool hand against my back,guiding me to the chairs. We sit down,and she wraps an arm around me,and I feel the tears start coming,as much as I don’t want them to be,I hate being vulnerable,but with her it’s different. “What happened in there Wyatt”she murmurs stroking my hand,taking note of the bruise on my cheek,the bruises on my wirsts. “A guy attacked me,Flynn pinned me as a prostitute,and so this guy decided he wanted me,I didn’t want it,I t-tried to fight him off,it was terrible Luce,he pretty much raped me,it would’ve gone a lot farther if the guard hadn’t come back to get someone who was bailed out”I murmur,voice shaky,as I lay my head against her shoulder.

“Shh your safe now,we’ll make sure you get taken care of alright,we’ll get you checked out when we get back babe,I know it’s been scary”she murmurs rubbing my back,comforting me in any way she can. Before I know it it’s time to get moving,Rufus is here to take us back to the hotel for the night,we’ll head back to our time tomorrow. I let her guide me out,it’s raining outside,perfect considering the dreary mood of things. She helps me get into the car,in the back seat,and she does the same,and she buckles me in. I find myself laying my head against the window almost automatically,and I feel her take my hand in hers,rubbing circles into my palm,soothing. I hear her and Rufus talk,I tune it out for the most part,hearing bits and pieces as she tells him what happened in there. Before I know it we’re back at the hotel,and it’s time to go inside.

We park,then she helps me get unbuckled as I wince in pain,my hip really hurts,from where he grabbed me,everything hurts honestly. She guides me into the room,and I automatically head to the bathroom,wanting to take a shower,get this nastiness off of me,his touch,his smell. I manage to get undressed,and the damage has been done,I have bruising on my hips,on my thigh,on my wrists,I feel dirty,I know none of this is my fault,but still. I get in the shower,and it feels good,hot water washing away all the grime and nastiness I feel. I finish up soon enough,and I get changed,she left me a pair of PJS at some point and I never heard her,too lost in thought. Then I go out,and she’s waiting for me on the bed. “Shh come here,you should try to get some sleep,we’ll be here alright”she says softly,motioning me to her. I crawl in bed,underneath the covers,and find my self pressed against her side. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe with them,last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll make it through this,if I’ll be strong enough to survive.


End file.
